Elevators are useful for carrying passengers, cargo or both between various levels in a building. Traction-based elevators utilize a roping arrangement including load bearing members that suspend the elevator car. An elevator machine causes selected movement of the roping arrangement to achieve the desired movement of the elevator car.
One concern with elevator systems is providing a sufficient ride quality. One aspect of ride quality is the level of noise that is noticeable to passengers. A quieter elevator system provides a better ride quality than one that is relatively louder.
There are various factors that contribute to noises in an elevator system. One contributing factor is vibration of the roping arrangement. Under certain operating conditions, the load bearing members of the roping arrangement are excited into a vibrational mode. Depending on the frequency of those vibrations, there can be resulting noise that is transmitted into the elevator cab and noticeable by passengers. It is desirable to minimize such vibrations to limit or eliminate the associated noise.